A Perfect Night
by ilove2dance
Summary: This Is Just a cute Cadam One-shot. Diana is throwing a party so Adam and Cassie go together. They have a wonderful night! It's just a fluffy cute one-shot This is set around the time Adam & Cassie were getting together in season 1. Hope everyone likes this. Please Review. This is dedicated to ShutUpN'Dance who I promised a Cadam one-shot ages ago!


_Hope everyone enjoys this. This is for __ShutUpN'Dance I promised her a cadam one shot ages ago. Sorry it took so long and I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks Guys! :)_

* * *

Diana had decided to throw a party. She'd thought it was a good idea; hopefully it would cheer everyone up. Unfortunately for Cassie she'd been roped into helping Diana with the party. The circle was all coming, as well as a lot of the kids from Chance Harbour High. Diana was pretty excited, hoping her party would be a success. Cassie however would rather have spent the evening alone with Adam. However she thought she might as well have fun as she didn't have a choice, Diana had made it quite clear that the whole circle had to come.

Adam was due to pick Cassie up at 7pm. It was 6:15 and Cassie was nowhere near ready! She was standing in front of her closet; she had no clue what to wear. She'd done her hair, nice and simple she'd decided to just curl it. But she still had her make-up to do. She was never going to be ready on time.

Cassie quickly covered her face in foundation, put on mascara and liquid eye liner as well as some gold eye shadow and a light coloured lipstick. She thought she looked alright, as she finished putting her make-up on in front of the mirror in her room. She squirted herself with some perfume, and then went back to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

In the end she settled on black heels, denim shorts, tights and a red top which was new. It had a black peter pan collar and was made out of chiffon. Diana had persuaded her to buy it. As she stood in front of the mirror_, (with 5 minutes to spare!)_ she quickly inspected herself and decided she probably looked as good as she could. Cassie quickly picked up her black blazer and put it on before walking downstairs to wait for Adam.

He arrived at 7pm sharp, of course. Cassie quickly went to answer the door, excited for the night ahead.

"Wow," Adam said when Cassie opened the door.

"What?" She asked, worried she look stupid, or had a mark on her face or something.

"You look amazing!" Adam told her; finally he stopped staring at her.

"Ummm thanks," Cassie replied, a bit nervously. She ducked her head so he couldn't see her red cheeks as she turned round to lock her door.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Adam asked as they walked to his car.

"Yeah it should be good, I know what Diana's got planned!" Cassie teased.

"Oh god," Adam sighed as he started driving.

"Nah it's nothing bad, just a normal party," Cassie reassured him.

"As normal as anything get's with witches involved." Adam joked.

Soon he was pulling up too Diana's, the whole road was filled with cars so they could only just park. It was only early but already it looked like the party was in full swing. Cassie and Adam walked to the door hand in hand.

"Cassie!" Diana squealed running over to her when she came in.

"Hey," Cassie shouted over the music, as Diana hugged her and Adam stood awkwardly behind.

They said Hello to loads of people, as they made their way to the kitchen to get drinks. Faye was in the kitchen, downing drinks with some random jock from school. She smirked at Cassie from across the room but didn't come over to say hi, which was totally fine in Cassie's opinion.

Once her and Adam had drinks they went through to the sitting room where most people were dancing, and singing a long loudly to the music.

"Do you wanna dance?" Adam asked.

Cassie nodded, and they walked over to the middle of the dance area, Adam put his arms around Cassie's hips and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. They swayed together to the music happily.

"Are you having fun?" Adam said in Cassie's ear.

"Yeah this is great," She told him smiling.

"Yeah it is, I love spending time with you." Adam said.

"So do I," Cassie told him, blushing

"Hopefully nothing will spoil tonight," Adam whispered in her ear, peering down at her as they swayed.

"Me too" Cassie agreed.

She hadn't felt so happy in ages, what with all the circle drama which had been going on lately. But tonight, was turning out to be perfect. Cassie know knew why Diana had decided to throw a party out of the blue, she was hoping to cheer everyone up and it had worked.

Later that night as the sun was setting Cassie and Adam were sat on the beach, they'd left the party about an hour ago. Getting sick of the noise and the big crowd of people, instead they were happier alone in the quiet. Plus the sunset was truly breathtaking that night. Cassie could hardly take her eyes off it.

"It's beautiful," Cassie whispered.

"Just like you then," Adam told her.

"You're so cheesy!" Cassie said as the both of them dissolved into laughter, "Does that work on all the girls?" She joked.

"Don't know, haven't really tried much before. I'm kind of wishing I hadn't said it now." Adam told her.

"It was funny, and cute." Cassie assured him.

"That's what I was aiming for" Adam lied, smiling at her.

"Well then, you succeeded." She told as she lent forward and pulled him into a long kiss, just as sun sunk over the horizon.

* * *

_Okay I know this isn't amazing but it was quite rushed. I don't really like the ending but I hope you all do. Sorry! I hope you guys like it anyway. Please Review x_


End file.
